bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Judgement days plea/The right way to plea for your life 3
So I haven't written another part of my story in like forever, and its because I've been really busy with a bunch of random crap, don't get mad about that please, I don't control your life, and you don't control mine. But never the less of the matter, lets get to the writing! Plea and his units continued on the route of the summoner. sometimes stopping to check out the scenery or just to take a break. "I wonder where were supposed to be going, I mean I guess its called the adventurers prairie, but, where is it..."? plea was confused, they had all wound up in what seemed like a somewhat prairie like area, but there was nothing in sight. Had he gotten lost? No he couldn't have, things always worked out for him. "WHERE ARE WE?! WHATS GOING ON?! HOW COME THERES NOTHING IN SIGHT?! WHY ARENT-" Both scared and totally pissed, Themis was cut off when plea put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to a big purple blob. She slowly started to calm down, but remaining scared, as she had never seen something as creepy as that. "I- its get-ting closer" undine could barely get the words out of her mouth before she looked up to the sky. Plea could tell she was scared, she was jumpy like that. He let go of Themis's shoulder and stared at the monster as it bounced closer and closer to them. He pulled a bright pink leather whip from his arsenal of mini weapons stored in a belt. He then pointed to the purple blob. "Guys, I think we can take this guy down, are you with me on this?" Themis nodded, rubbing a tear from her eye, Undine looked at plea then at the monster. Plea knew what she meant. "Then lets go, on the count of three". Plea got ready "one". Themis prepared her staff as it started glowing "two". Undine started to raise her arms "three" plea sprinted at the creature striking it with his whip, Themis followed blasting it with sparks of light, undine stayed where she was though vigorously attacking the creature penetrating bubbles. Easily, the creature was knocked back. Though retaliating at undine, the creature got a decent hit off on her, leaving her wounded but not badly. As the battle commenced, they team continued on, with not many wounds, undine harnessing most of them. Though being there first battle, they were still unaware of the strength they had. "I hope we did fine, I mean according to my calculations, we did great, but were just starting, so it doesn't really count yet". Themis continued to ramble on about their status compared to others as plea healed undines wound. She had cut open her arm during the battle. "T-thank you.." She said quietly, she was tired from the big fight, and still shy. She felt weak, despite being outrageously strong. "No problem, anything for my friends." Both girls looked up with shock in their faces. Plea looked at both Themis and undine, he was unsure of their feelings. Its had been a few days that they'd been together, he hoped by then they were at least comfortable to sleep in the same home. Speaking of home, he thought about his parents, hoping they were ok, thought the strange figure said time had stopped for the world while a new summoner was brought to the world. Also, that to them, he hadn't existed until he got back. By then he had forgotten what he was dong. "Are you ok"? Undine had asked, for the first time hearing her talk clearly, but with much concern. He felt ok, but he wasn't, something inside o him was missing. Category:Blog posts